


Blue Is the Color

by Soobiebear



Category: Megadeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: Not technically slash, but it can be interpreted that way. Saturdays seem to get me down.





	Blue Is the Color

It took a lot to get me in a suit. The Minnesota sun was hot and high in the sky as I stood waiting on a summer afternoon. You wanted me in a suit, even though you never mentioned it. That was part of what was great between us - we just knew sometimes.

I hate this fucking suit. It's stiff around the collar and the pants itch. Even though it's light wool, grey instead of black it's still too hot. You wanted to go home, to Minnesota for this, as close as you could get to your mom, dad, and brother.

They'd done a nice job of it, the grass was green and all the chairs in neat little rows. There was an arbor with some shade, the trees not quite casting long enough shadows yet to reach us. Occasionally a breeze would flutter the flowers and ribbons, blue; your favorite color. Black, pfft, that was the easy answer for a metalhead. Anyone who really knows you knows blue is your favorite.

I think the whole town turned out. They came for you of course, you and your tight knit family. Certainly not for my sake. Everyone was friendly to me, handshakes and words of encouragement despite my checkered past. I'm sure if any one of them were alone with me I'd be thrown into a woodchipper without a second thought but still they were polite.

The ceremony was over before it really sunk in that it had started. The pastor held the Bible and recited passages he's read aloud more times than I wish to think about. The heat and sun were starting to get to me and I tugged at the collar of my shirt. Sweat dripped down my ribs, tickling as it ran south. There goes the deposit on the suit. All worth it, every single fucking cent.

People up here were a hardier breed than us LA folk. Even the Arizona crew looked a bit wilted at the edges. It's part of what I love about you.

People drifted away slowly after the pastor finished. Small groups chatted in clumps before going back to their farms; livestock and crew still needed seeing to despite the services.

I paused under the canopy after the masses left. There were so many flowers, David, it was so beautiful. I never thought I'd be here for you, that it would be me in the end. Grayer, yes, but not necessarily any wiser.

I wish you had told me. I wish I had looked closer. The broken foot hadn't done it, but it started everything in motion. Things weren't like they were in 1985. 2017 was a different world filled with its own problems and horrors. Twenty five years, David. Twenty five years fighting demons for what?

The denim clad workers wasted little time, bending down to turn the handles that lowered you out of sight. There was little else to be done besides fill the hole they'd dug and resod. The headstone wouldn't be ready for another few months, all guarantees that it would be in before the first frost.

I'll never quite know why you relapsed but I have my suspicions that I'll take to my own grave. It should have been me, with all the things I've done and hell I've raised it should have been me that went first. Life just fucking sucks, doesn't it. Even Pam's hand on my back wasn't a comfort; a consolation prize that I'd gotten stuck with and not known how to get rid of. Kiko stood respectfully at the back, his own part in your destruction weighing heavily on his soul.

Despite the heat I felt cold. There was an emptiness to the world that I didn't much like. Was this how a shattered heart was supposed to feel? What was the point of going on. I knew now why old people died of broken hearts and had the oddly calm feeling that I wouldn't be here much longer either.


End file.
